The Forbidden Fruit
by The High Functioning Timelord
Summary: The last kill then Sherlock can go back to 221B, but something goes terribly wrong. Maybe Johnlock Maybe Sherlolly Maybe something else maybe nothing. Nothing is set in stone because a stone ship could never sail.


**So hi, hope you enjoy, and please read and review. **

Forbidden Fruit

_The last kill then Sherlock can go back to 221B, but something goes terribly wrong. _

Sherlock opened his eyes slowly blinking trying to get used to the sudden bright light. Where was he? What happened? His body hurt and was covered in marks from his two year stay away from home. His arms were tied at an awkward angle behind his back. Sherlock needed answers. He was disoriented confused. He entered his Mind Palace and searched for what had happened.

In his Mind Palace Sherlock ran down a hall way from the Holmes estate. It was filled with his ancestor's photos and reached the door he knew led to a place of little desire and entered to see Mycroft sitting behind his desk. Yes, he remembered this. Mycroft had handed him the final folder He was on the last one. The last sniper. No one knew who he was. His code name was Captain. He was well trained and never left any evidence. There only lead was a intercepted coded message.

The Forbidden Fruit is yours to take, but do not bite the apple yet. Bliss is ignorance.

Mycroft reminded him not to let emotions cloud his judgement. He was so close to John and Molly and Mrs Hudson and Geoff (?) Lestrade. What was his mistake. He must have made a mistake...

He was in a forest. Running. The information was his. So close, but what then? Blackness. He was hit in the head. The Captain. It must be. If only his bonds weren't so tight and if only his mind would clear this stupid fog.

Sherlock was shocked into reality when he felt a sharp shock from a whip on his thigh. When did he lose his trousers and shirt. He felt terribly exposed. His arms were littered with needle points, his side had a bullet wound, and there were several knife marks. Sherlock tried to look at his assailant before he left, but saw just a shadow.

"Captain I assume." He muttered noting the ropes used to tie him to the chair were widely used. Commonly referred to as All-Around Single. The knots were round turn and two half hitches and was used commonly in the army. "So you were in the army. Just a hunch from the title, but the knots and your posture prove it. Not tall from the shadow I see, but strong and fast. Would have had to have been to kill those people. What do you want?" Sherlock asked in a calm voice that most would call foolish for the situation, but Sherlock was anything but foolish and the foolish thing to do would be to panic.

He sighed when he didn't get a response. "What else do you want?" Sherlock asked.

The shadow moved in military fashion. Behind Sherlock and started a projector. Suddenly Jim Moriarty was smiling at Sherlock.

"Did you miss me?" Jim asked smirking.

"No." Sherlock answered flatly.

"Too bad." Jim responded his smirk never wavering. "Oh do you like my pet. He obviously hasn't revealed his identity to you yet."

Sherlock's head was too foggy to focus on his statement and he found himself trying to keep up.

"My pet is all grown up and has his own pet. I'd feel bad if I hadn't just got a new pet." Suddenly Jim moved out of the picture to reveal Molly Hooper, tied up, and panicked.

"Let her go." Sherlock growled.

"Oh let's remember who dated her. I'm just reminding her what she lost," Here the narcissistic bastard pointed at himself. "And what she can never have." Here he pointed to Sherlock. "Well Sherlly we'll talk again soon, but now I am fulfilling my promise to Burn. Your. Heart. Out." Each word was accented and sharp. With that the screen went black.

"A little dramatic. You two have more in common than one would think." John Watson said as he walked out his blond hair slicked back, jumper replaced by a tight black shirt, and a small smile toying at his lips.

**So yeah my number is 666 if anyone is interested... Please Review and Follow and Favorite.**


End file.
